Insight
by Arikia the shape shifter
Summary: *rated for later events* The story of Koga's half sister- a demon thats half wolf and half dog demon. And how she learns to work with the inuyasha gang to fight Narku


A.N: well hey I hope you like this story I want to try something new. So can you please read and review? I started the story when she was little then flash to a new time.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The eyes of a one year old Koga met with the bright lavender eyes of his new little sister. Unlike a normal demon child would the baby girl reached away from her mother and made contact with Koga.  
  
Koga was the youngest before his sister, now he would protect her. "Mother?" Koga's mother looked at him. "What's her name?"  
  
Koga's mother looked around and her eyes rested on the baby. "Arikia, her name shall be Arikia." The baby smiled and slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************I  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
Arikia was in her wolf form, all black with her front right paw all white. She was running in the forest. The trees growing taller and taller, she was running from an evil she her self had shared in.  
  
She ran into a village were, she found Koga and the rest of her family slaying a village. 'looks like fun...' She ran to attack a man that was running into the forest. Arikia jumped and before she even hit the man, she was shot with an arrow. she looked around, all the other wolves left her even her brother, or did she leave them?  
  
Arikia changed back into her human looking form, the arrow was right below her neck. Bright crimson blood seeped from the wound, a minko stepped from the shadows, a tall half- demon beside her. "kill it..."  
  
"with pleasure..."the demon answered.  
  
~end of dream~  
  
Arikia woke up panting loudly. 'tomorrow is my birthday and I can't sleep, how come I keep having the same stupid dream over and over again?' "Every stupid year!" She let out a long sad howl.  
  
"The dream again?" Another wolf demon, about the same age as Arikia poked her head around the large tree. Kanji, a female wolf demon she had short light blue hair that was cut back in a pony tail.  
  
"Why did I have to be like this?" Arikia looked into the small stream, only a few feet away. She had black dog-ears, like a dog demon. . .but had the eyes of a wolf, claws like a wolf, and teeth like a wolf demon. Her black long hair was in a braid, her fair skin was tanned but she still had an ivory-ish tone. A shirt of animal furs, covered her chest; a short skirt also of animal fur showed her legs. Arikia was a mix, both a dog and wolf demon. "couldn't I just be like my brother?"  
  
"Who Koga? That loser, why would you want to be like him?" Kanji, smiled and looked around they both knew that Koga was only a few yards away. "You have the best of both sides! Arikia, your have the strength about 100 times of any demon normal wolf, or dog demon. The speed of a wolf, you hit and are able to fight like wolves, and are good with weapons like dog demons! Please every girl in the pack is jealous of your beauty, you could have your pick of any of the boys!"  
  
"Well yah...I guess I do have those qualities but, Kanji I-"  
  
"You what? So your solitary like a dog demon, no big deal! Your mother was a pure wolf demon, your father...well um,. . . ."  
  
"Nobody's sure about my father, I wanna know him. I want to know if he's a warrior or even alive!"  
  
"But, Arikia . . .you can't there's no way to see who's line your from."  
  
"I could try. . ."  
  
"So your gonna leave the pack?" Kanji whimpered silently.  
  
". . . No I would never leave the pack, Kanji you know me way too well to ask that."  
  
"You also have the short temper held by both sides." Kanji said out loud, after playfully being punched by Arikia.  
  
"Hey Arikia, are you commin'" Koga ran from somewhere in the forest, his usual arrogant self. "Has Kanji been putting loads of shit in your head about your dad?" Koga looked kinda pissed at Kanji. "Fira's been looking for you."  
  
"Tell her to fuck off," Arikia let out a sigh, "no, don't tell her that. I'm commin'...uh Koga, Kanji? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME?"  
  
"Well," Kanji started. "I'm your best friend I know your habbits. . ." She paused. "Like where you go to be alone." Kanji looked to see if Arikia was listening, but as always she had ran in the opposite direction as she was supposed to, her wolf form was jumping over rocks and turning the corners quickly. ===============================================================  
  
Arikia's POV  
  
I ran, I admit it I ran, and I didn't stop until I reached a point were my heart would burst if I ran any further. I laid down next to the god tree. I must of fallen asleep, I awoke with my hair twisted in my hand, my ears could hear a small voice like a kitsune's! I immediately went into wolf form and stalked my pray.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you wouldn't have yelled at her she wouldn't have left!" I could hear the kitsune's voice coming closer.  
  
"I'll give you two seconds to run, Shippo." Another obviously male voice rang out.  
  
"eek!" I could hear the kitsune run closer to me. A small red kitsune popped out of the bushes, right in front of me. "Ahh!" The little one ran off quickly in the opposite direction.  
  
The chase was on! I followed the kitsune closely jumping over logs, and being hit with branches. He ran into a clearing, jumping on top of a half-demon's head pulling his ears. The demon stepped towards me, and picked me up by the scruff of my neck.  
  
"Damn Shippo, your scared of this mangy dog?" The half-demon had white dog ears, white hair, and a red hemori.  
  
I changed back into my normal form, in which I look like a human. A low growl escaped my throat. "Put me down!" A puzzled look was cast by the half-demon. "What? Never seen someone with dog ears before?" I noticed there were two humans there also. A monk, and a young girl carrying the jawbone of a centipede demon.  
  
The young girl spoke first. "I have never seen a wolf demon with dog- ears."  
  
"Yah well-" I tried to answer, but my throat was in a knot.  
  
"Maybe she's not full wolf demon." The kitsune spoke up, still hiding behind the half-demon's ears.  
  
Another growl was emitted from the pits of my stomach. "I'll tell ya' if you let go of me!" The half-demon simply let go, and I fell on my knees.  
  
"Now what's your name?" The half-demon spoke up, his voice was harsh.  
  
"Arikia. . ." I wasn't sure what I was gonna do, I might be able to trust them; but I'm not too sure. "And your names are?"  
The young lady stepped forward "I'm Sango, he's Miroku" She slapped the monk who's hands crossed her back side. "The kitsune over there is Shippo, and that's Inuyasha." Pointing to each person as she named them off.  
  
"Shippo? Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? I think I heard of you guys but. . .where's the minko?" I tried to remember, Koga really liked this human minko, what was her name? Oh, well.  
  
"Where's the rest of your pack?" Inuyasha looked coldly at Miroku's question, as he tried to change the subject.  
  
"Well. . .my pack was killed by a demon, I'm one of the survivors." Sango and the rest looked onwards to my story, all except Inuyasha. "My big brother survived, my best friend Kanji, another friend of mine Fira. . .and two others who left."  
  
"Tell me about your brother." Sango, nodded to Miroku's question. I don't think he's the kind to ask. We were walking, I have no idea where but we were walking and I was following them.  
  
"Well he spends his time chasing after some human minko, named. . .oh, I forgot her name. I never met her but she's supposed to be the reincarnate of Kikyou." The whole group stopped. What did I say? "What?"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was gonna rip my head off! Sango looked bothered, at the monk who looked as if he wants to ask a question. "Um, Arikia what's your brother's name?"  
  
"Koga. . ."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ A.N: Feh, well tell me if ya liked it. I sure hope you did. I wont continue unless I get at least 5 reviews. sorry ^.^; I just don't wanna be writing a story no one is reading. Four pages! *does a victory dance* ^.^; gomen. . . 


End file.
